


Turning the Tide

by lolanbq



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolanbq/pseuds/lolanbq
Summary: Facing Galra soldiers just got a whole lot easier





	

Getting Keith to open up about his transformation, or what Lance liked to call Keith hitting puberty, was hard. Getting Keith to understand that his lion would not abandon him after him hitting puberty was even harder. Getting Keith and Shiro in the same room was next to impossible, not on Shiro’s side (okay maybe a little on Shiro’s side) but Keith was like a ghost for a solid space week.

Keith was found in the end and everyone was reunited and that was the important part. Well, at least important part number one, important part number two was stopping the Galra from taking over all the known universe and Earth. No one was hesitating on taking out the Galra, but after Keith’s puberty the team was more careful to not interchange “Galra” with “the enemy.” One too many slip ups leading to one too many castle wide searches proved that they all needed to be exceptionally careful with their word choices.

Once vocabulary was fixed and everyone had been locked in a room together to talk out their problems. It was mostly Keith’s feelings of not belonging since he was the enemy and Shiro’s PTSD which no one could blame him for. After all of the rough and ugly struggle of getting back to the strong team the had been, and had never really stopped being, they had come back together stronger and more determined to stop Zarkon once and for all. Keith was their friend, Shiro was their leader, and they all depended on each other in battle and in life. Lance had to keep reminding Keith that it was okay to need someone, that living alone in the desert for a year was not normal and not a healthy way to deal with feelings.

“But I’m purple,” Keith mumbled into Lance’s neck one night, his fluffy ears were folded back so Lance would be able to breathe.

“Yeah? Well, Hunk and I are brown and Pidge is white. I don’t see how color is a problem here.” Lance knew it was best not to bring up Shiro and Allura at a time like this, that was a whole other can of worms. It took trial, error, and a whole lot of love to get Keith to accept himself once the rest of the team left, “Besides, you are way more cuddly now than you were before.”

Lance nuzzled into the top of Keith’s head, tilting up his chin to plant kisses all over his face trailing down to his neck. Keith laughed trying to push Lance off of him, but eventually gave up accepting the affection raining down on him, trying to reciprocate when he could but Lance moved at such a fast pace.

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Keith said bringing Lance’s smiling face back up to his, kissing him soundly on the lips while being careful of his new fangs, “I look good in purple, I’m your full grown lap cat, and you like my eyes because you can look at yourself in them.”

“Yeah,” Lance said sweetly, a soft smile melting into place, “but you look more yourself this way. I don’t know how to describe it, but you seem more settled in this skin than when you looked human. I like seeing you calm, I like seeing you know you’re being loved.” 

Keith’s ears twitched in surprise, eyes widening. Chest warm with affection Keith pulled Lance into his arms tangling their legs together ready to stay that way until the space morning. They didn’t get to sleep until morning. The alarm blared through the castle waking them up and sent them scrambling out of bed in search of their armor and bayards. It took a few tries and some exchanging of armor pieces to get it right, but they got there eventually and soon after that they went racing to the control room.

“Paladins, sorry to wake you, but it seems that there is a Galra ship near by. It looks small and rather unprotected so we should be able to take it.” Allura stood already dressed and alert looking, which was a million times better than how any of the other Paladins looked, especially Pidge.

“Standard supply steal?” Pidge said through a yawn adjusting their glasses, “Alright, let’s get this done and go back to bed.” Lance snagged Keith’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before they all scattered to their lions. Keith had what Lance like to call ‘irrational fear’ that at some point his lion would realize its mistake and refuse him as its Paladin. Sure Red gave off nothing but accepting vibes and even some that hinted it knew the whole time, but when had anxiety ever been reasonable? Never, that’s when.

“Okay team, we shouldn’t need Voltron for this,” Shiro said through the speakers as they took off, “Hunk, take out the cannon. Lance, ice over the cockpit. Pidge, scan the ship for prisoners. Keith and I will provide cover.”

“Got it, captain.” Hunk said before sending Yellow back first into the cannon, it wasn’t an ion cannon nor was it protected with a particle barrier so taking it out was child’s play. Despite the loud explosion this caused and the obvious lions hanging about, no Galran ships were sent out. It might have been thanks to Lance’s ice shield over the main window.

“I’m not seeing any forms of non Galran life on the ship, but I am getting some strange readings I can’t explain.” Pidge was relatively close to the Galran ship, they all inched closer to the ship since there didn’t seem to be any retaliation.

“This does seem simpler than usual, but good work none the less. Now let’s board them and escort them to a place where they can do no more harm.” Allura’s voice chimed in over their speaker system. This was made Keith uncomfortable all over again, he was one of them wasn’t he?

Red lingered in the air while Green, Yellow, and Black landed and let out their pilots to start rounding up the crew. 

“Keith, I know what you’re thinking,” Lance said over their private line. Keith ignored him and landed his lion in the Glaran ship, where Lance found him, “We’re not killing them. We don’t kill people, and Galra are people too. We’re moving them so they can’t help the Galran empire, though more likely than not the empire will pick them up and send them back out. We’re more of an inconvenience to them.”

Keith kept his face passive as he followed the hallways until he found a large cargo bay where all the crew had been rounded up. Either he was in the air longer than he thought or this was just an unusually small crew, he pulled off his helmet to get a better look at the crowd and decided that it was both, he had lingered too long and there really wasn’t much of a crew. 

As soon as Keith saw the Galran crew’s eyes widen he realized he probably should have kept his helmet on. What would they think of one of their own betraying them? Wasn’t that the most important thing of the Galran empire? Loyalty or death, or something like that. They must hate him and Voltron even more now.

“You’re a pup.” Keith looked up in shock to see the stern face of what must be the captain, “You’re just a pup.”

Mockery wasn’t much of a surprise, take over planets and get mad when children stop you.

“Are all of you this age?” The captain looked at each Paladin in turn, trying to see through their visors. Pidge looked at Keith and Shiro uncertainly before pulling off their own helmet.

“Well, yeah. I’m younger than them, but yeah we’re all about his age.” Pidge shrugged confused, whether they were confused at the captain for asking or for actually answering Keith wasn’t sure. The captain’s eyes got wider before he suddenly turned to face the rest of his small crew and growling something none of them understood. The rest of the crew nodded in agreement and the captain turned back around to the Paladins.

“We will offer no resistance. Pups like you should not be fighting in a war. You young one,” motioning towards Keith, “may not know our customs, but we are highly protective of our young. Had we known that Voltron was being piloted by pups we would have left long ago. It is common knowledge that the most heinous crime is to inflict pain onto the young. That is higher than any loyalty to Zarkon.”

All the Paladins were shocked at this speech.

“If that’s true then I think I know how to shorten this war,” Keith said from the back of the gathered Paladins.


End file.
